videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge (ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ Ragna the Bloodedge) is one of the main protagonists of the BlazBlue series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Dead Spike: Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground to release dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast’s heads. Crawls lower across the ground, but has long range as the head moves forward a distance like a projectile. Life drain on hit or block. **'Custom 1 - Lightning Spike:' **'Custom 2 - Big Spike:' * Side Special - Hell's Fang: Ragna dashes at the opponent with his leading hand engulfed in darkness. If done very close, the move looks more of a clothesline, as on hit or block on any point of the move, the recovery animation will instantly kick in. Pressing B during the attack would cause Ragna to swing-claw forward his following arm and strike the opponent with dark energy in the shape of one of the Black Beast’s heads that bites forward. **'Custom 1 - Hellfire Fang:' **'Custom 2 - Lightspeed Fang:' * Up Special - Inferno Divider: Ragna leaps upward in a spiralling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first (again, in reverse grip). Pressing B during the attack would cause Ragna to throw an uppercut followed by a straight punch or an axe kick depending on the d-pad direction. **'Custom 1 - Gale Divider:' **'Custom 2 - Inferno Death Divider:' * Down Special - Gauntlet Hades: Ragna hops into the air and delivers a fierce, spinning downward hand swinging-slam of darkness to the opponent. Hits overhead and makes Ragna airborne. Pressing B during the attack would cause Ragna to preform a kicking lift. **'Custom 1 - Gauntlet Ares:' **'Custom 2 - Gauntlet Thor:' * Final Smash - Black Onslaught: Utilizing the power of the Blue Grimoire, Ragna strikes the opponent with a small uppercut reverse-grip slash, then turns his sword into a scythe and slashes the opponent repeatedly, draining their soul almost entirely before disintegrating them with a final stab. Taunts * Up: * Side: * Down: Idle Poses W.I.P. Cheer Ragna! Ragna! Ragna! On-Screen Appearance W.I.P. Victory Poses W.I.P. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8cUbXx5L_4 (Winner - BlazBlue: Central Fiction) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Ragna has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ragna the Bloodedge W.I.P. Ragna the Bloodedge (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: The Grim Reaper Awakes Ragna battles various opponents in a series of 1v1 stamina battles. Each character represents one of the BlazBlue characters. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Blazblue